


I didn't imagine we would end up here

by mlady_lyarra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlady_lyarra/pseuds/mlady_lyarra
Summary: After loss of his beloved wife, Gendry is left with little daughter.





	I didn't imagine we would end up here

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my head one night and I couldn't shake it off. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Lord of Storm's End was delighted to hear that his lady wife, oh, not so lady, was in waiting.

.

„Why aren't you sleeping?"

„I'm worried. What if something happens to you while birthing? What would I do without you?" 

Her expression softened. 

„I'm not going to let it happen."

. 

He prayed for a daughter, little version of his beloved Arya. 

. 

When her time came, a storm was roaring outside of the keep. Waves were crashing into strong stony walls of ancient castle. 

. 

Birth was hard and lasted so long. 

. 

Maester called for him, pale faced and sweaty told him a terrible truth. 

. 

He rushed up to the chamber, only to find her lying on bed, exhausted and crying softly. 

She lost too much blood. 

. 

„Stay with me. Please, don't leave us," he begged, stroking her hair. 

She smiled sadly and placed her hand on his. 

„Take care of her. You need to promise me," she breathed out as her grip on his hand tightened one last time. 

. 

Someone could say it ironic. A great warrior, face changing assasin, hero of Winterfell, was deceased at the childbirth. 

. 

Just like her aunt Lyanna she was compared so much to. Beautiful, willful and dead before her time. 

. 

When maid placed his daughter in his arms, he felt desperate. What will he do with this tiny bundle of unhappines?

. 

He promised himself that he'll raise his daughter to be wise and bold, like a true Northman she despite everything was. 

. 

So he named her Lyarra, for her great grandmother, becouse he couldn't bare a thought of another Arya Baratheon walking throught the halls of the Storm's End.

.

Some nights, she was crying, screaming her lungs off. He felt bad when wet nurse took care of her instead of him because he couldn't soothe her. 

Arya would know what to do. 

. 

Many times he looked at his daughter, and many times he wanted her to look like her mother. But her raven hair and bright blue eyes just like his told different story. The seed is strong.

.

„Pa, do you hate me?"

He felt as his heart broke.

„Why would you say such a thing? How could I hate you, little one?"

„For what I did to mommy."

.

Lyarra always snuggled to him as she listened to stories he told her. Of fair princesses and brave knights, of dragons, magic or great wars. She liked the best the one of Queen Nymeria of Rhoynal. 

. 

„Your lords want you to remarry," Davos said calmly. 

He stood up from the chair and started pacing around the room. 

„They should shut up. It's not their business what is their liege lord doing," he spat out angrily. 

„Surely. But it's been years."

„And still it hurts!"

.

In vulnerable moments he called her Arry and messed her hair. 

. 

„You need a heir. A son to continue your lineage," Davos tried to persuade him again. But Lord Baratheon was a bullheaded one. 

„I told you countless times. Lyarra is my heir."

„But-"

„Women can rule - look at Sansa Stark up there in the North or Daenerys Targaryen. My wife ruled alongside me back then. When things were as it should be."

This matter was never brought up again. 

.

He raised his daughter as she would. Lyarra was never forced to sew or dance if she didn't feel like it. He let her be taught how to fence and ride a horse properly and she liked these lessons the best.

.

„Do you still love mum?"

„I will never stop loving her."

.

When she had wolf dreams for the first time, she woke up screaming and terrifled. He listened to her and held her hand until she wasn't asleep again. That night, he stayed by her side, guarding her peaceful sleep. 

. 

Septa was rushing towards him, dragging young lady by hand. 

„Milord, Lyarra skipped her dancing lesson again. And I found her, you won't believe me, in stables! It's third time this week," she groaned, red faced. 

„I see that as not problem," he stated. 

„But it's impropper. What would her lady mother say?" she argued. 

„She would be proud."

_Indeed she would._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about your opinion!


End file.
